


Trying Him Out

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hazing, M/M, Oral Sex, Wrestling Team Tryouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: Percy's the new kid at Ridgeview, and all he really wants is to join the school's wrestling team. He knows he has what it takes, so all he has to do is convince his future teammates.And he's willing to do anything to convince them.Anything.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Trying Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just your straightforward hazing gangbang with dubious consent. Enjoy!

Being the new kid wasn’t as bad as Percy had thought it would be. Everyone at Ridgeview seemed pretty nice, and the teachers had been really helpful, and it seemed like he wasn’t really behind on much since they did the same stuff at his old school, pretty much. He was even a little ahead in math, which was awesome. 

He’d even made a few friends, or a few people who might be his friends, mostly thanks to Caleb, the kid who the school had asked to show him around. He was on Ridgeview’s wrestling team, which was awesome, because Percy had wanted to try out anyway, and he’d taken Percy at lunch to sit with the other guys on the team, and all of them had seemed pretty cool, and they’d sounded really excited that Percy had wanted to try out. 

And now his last class had ended—English; boring—and Percy was finished his final boring talk with a nice teacher who was promising to help him until he got all caught up, which shouldn’t take long since they’d only started reading _Catcher in the Rye_ a few days ago. 

And then he was free from all his class obligations, and Percy went out into the hallway, which was loud and busy like all hallways were at the end of school, everyone racing to get home. Caleb had promised to come get him and take him to the gym so he could meet the coach and try out. Then he’d be fine. Wrestling was Percy’s favourite sport; the fact that he could do it here was the only thing that made changing schools—and his dad being in jail—tolerable. 

“Hey!” Caleb jumped on Percy from behind, nearly sending him to the floor. Percy braced himself and managed to stay standing. “Oh wow, I thought I’d knock you down for sure, lightweight!”

Percy rolled his eyes, managed to get Caleb off of him. There was nothing wrong with being a lightweight. Besides, Caleb was only like two weight classes above him. “I guess you’re not as good as you think.” 

“Oh, I am.” Caleb grinned. “Come on, the gym’s this way.” 

“Great.” Percy beamed, and followed Caleb there through the slowly emptying halls. The gym wasn’t far from the English classroom, and Caleb pushed one of the two doors open and slid inside, Percy following him. 

Ridgeview’s wrestling team had ten guys on it counting Caleb, though Percy only remembered two of their names from lunch, and he’d actually only met nine of them; the last guy was pretty big, square-faced, had his hair dyed green. Caleb had said his name was Darian. 

Percy went right up to him and offered his hand. “Hi, I’m Percy Middlemark.” 

Darian smiled kindly, squeezing Percy’s hand hard. “Darian Trent. Good to meet you. You ready to try out?”

“Yeah!” Percy looked around. “Where’s the coach?”

“Didn’t Caleb tell you?” Darian asked. “We don’t have practice on Mondays. Coach Arnault will be here tomorrow. You can’t try out with him until you prove to us that you’re willing to be a team player.” 

Oh, it was a hazing thing. Caleb looked a little abashed, but Percy gave him a reassuring smile. It was no big deal. At his old school they’d always made new kids lick all their armpits. Usually after they’d joined though, not before. But things were different here. He shrugged, hands in his pockets. “I’m a team player. What do I have to do?”

“Let’s wrestle, see what you’ve got.”

No way that was the whole thing, but Percy nodded. “Is there any gear I can borrow? I didn’t bring mine.” He hadn’t realized he’d be trying out for the team on his first day, and he was wearing jeans. Not great for wrestling in. 

“It’s fine,” Darian said. He smiled again. “We’ve got the gym to ourselves and it’s an all-guys team. Your boxers are fine.” 

Percy flushed a little, but only because he saw where this was going. They’d steal his clothes and take forever to give them back. He wasn’t _stupid_. 

But he also wasn’t shy, and he wanted to be on this team more than anything. So he just took off his shirt. “Not wearing boxers,” he warned. “Don’t blame me if you get an eyeful.” 

The guys chuckled. Darian was taking off his shirt as well, so at least Percy wasn’t going to be the only one stripping off. “It’s not like we wouldn’t in the locker room anyway.” 

That was also how Percy felt, and he undid his jeans, then remembered he had to kick off his shoes first. But with that done, he pushed them down. “Nice jock,” Darian said.

“Thanks, it’s my lucky one.” Percy shrugged as he kicked his pants aside. It wasn’t anything special, just white with some red on the band. His dad had bought it for him last year. 

“Does it work?” Caleb wanted to know. 

“Well, I’m having a pretty good first day,” Percy said with a smirk. 

Under his clothes, Darian had on a pair of red boxer briefs that he looked like a million bucks in. He stood there like he knew that, waiting for Percy. “Ready?”

Percy nodded, getting ready. He was going to lose dramatically; Darian had to outweigh him by thirty kilograms at least. But whatever, winning wasn’t the point. Optimistically they were seeing what his skill level was, but probably they just wanted to put him in a headlock and make him say something embarrassing. 

They started, locking arms. Percy had been practicing against guys bigger than him for a long time, so he wasn’t intimidated, and he knew how to hold his ground against Darian. 

He held Darian back for almost a full two minutes before Darian got him on the floor, and then it was over pretty quickly. Darian pinned him on his belly, holding him there until Percy tapped the floor. 

Then Darian loosened his hold, but didn’t let Percy go. “That was pretty good. You’ll definitely make the team if you try out tomorrow.” 

That was so good. Percy was so happy, fuck. His heart felt like it was going to run away. “Can’t wait until tomorrow, then.” 

“Yeah, before you get to that, though, we have to try you out first,” Darian said in Percy’s ear.

That was…a strange way to put it. “Try me out?”

“Yep. We have a rule on our team, one the coach doesn’t know about. We can’t let you join unless you can obey it.” 

Percy swallowed. “I’ll do it.” He wanted to be on this team more than anything. He’d do whatever it was. 

“Good. The rule’s easy. Loser bottoms.” 

“B…bottoms?” So this was the thing. They’d make sex jokes at him, make him agree to this, make fun of him forever for being willing to bottom. Whatever, he could handle it. “Like…bottoms, bottoms?”

“Exactly.” Darian reached down and squeezed Percy’s butt. “Let’s just say I’m glad you wore a jock. Now we don’t even need to strip you. We need to be sure you’re willing to obey the rule, so here are the terms. You bottom for all of us in a row, right now, and we tell the coach we think you’re a perfect fit for the team. Deal?”

“Deal, fine,” Percy said, nodding. They could tease him all the wanted. They were going to be his friends. That was what friends did. 

“All right. Don’t move.” Darian got up, and Percy watched him head over to his bag. 

Caleb sat down beside him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you about this.” 

“It’s fine,” Percy said. “You couldn’t.”

“Yeah.” He looked up as Darian came back with a bottle. He was…really pitching a tent in those boxer briefs suddenly. 

He was really doing a good job of convincing Percy he was serious, wow. He sat down, squirted some goop onto his hand. “Guessing you’ve never done this before, so we’ll take a minute to get you ready.” 

“Okay,” Percy said, red in the face. He was getting a finger up his ass, wasn’t he? 

Yes he was, because there it was a second later. He tried to relax, stay calm. It’d be over soon. Darian pushed his finger all the way in. And then he started to work another inside. Oh, wow. It kind of hurt, but Percy just shut his eyes and let it happen, and eventually it got better. Darian was moving his fingers around, curling and uncurling them. Percy figured someone was taking pictures or something. It was a bit weird that nobody was laughing.

“Okay,” Darian said, after some number of minutes. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his boxer briefs, which he then took off. Percy watched him do it, and well. He was kind of…big. Really big. Bigger than any of the guys Percy had ever seen in any locker room. Okay, this was going to be it. The punchline. Darian got back down, hand on Percy’s butt. 

“Hey,” Caleb said. He was also hard in his pants. “Hey, Dare, wait. You promised I could do him first. You promised.” He’d been cheerful and arrogant all day, but now his voice had taken on a high whinge. 

“Too bad, shortstack.” 

“But you _promised_ ,” Caleb pouted, crossing his arms. “And I already paid up, remember?”

Darian sighed, hand still on Percy’s butt. “Fine. You can go first. But after that you’re helping everyone else stay warm while we wait our turns.” 

“Deal!” Caleb jumped to his feet, stripping out of his shirt in a flash. And in another flash he was butt naked, pants and underwear hitting the floor together. Percy couldn’t do much but watch him, hard, take the bottle from Darian and squeeze some onto his dick, rubbing it in. And then he got behind Percy.

This was…a lot to go through for a joke, Percy thought. A lot. Because if they made fun of him for accepting it, he could turn around and make fun of Darian and Caleb for getting hard at the idea. What was the…

Caleb pressed his dick against Percy’s ass, and only then did Percy realize. “Oh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I…I just…nothing,” Percy said, shaking his head. “Nothing.” They weren’t joking. They really planned to…to fuck him. All of them. In a row. Right here on the gym floor. 

He was going to be the smallest guy on their team. He’d lose most of his practice rounds. He’d be doing this every day from now on. 

He…he didn’t think he wanted to do that. He didn’t think he wanted…

Percy wanted to be on this team more than _anything._

So he swallowed, shut his eyes. “I’m ready,” he said to Caleb, in a whisper. 

“Okay!” Caleb moved and pressed against Percy’s hole and…and then he popped inside with a grunt.

It didn’t hurt a lot, and Percy bit back the sound he’d been about to make anyway. It was fine. It was just…it was just something he had to do to get what he wanted. Caleb’s dick sure felt a lot bigger than it had looked. And then he pushed it in farther, deeper. “Fuck, Percy, this is great…” he said. “Oh, man. I almost always have to bottom for everyone. I…I’m so excited you’re going to be on the team, fuck…”

“Hey,” Darian said, hand on Percy’s chin, bringing his head up. Percy opened his eyes, and there was Darian’s cock, right in front of him. “Keep me warm until Caleb shoots.”

Keep him…Percy shuddered a breath, opening his mouth. And Darian slid his cock inside. “No, don’t suck,” Darian said, when Percy started to. “Just hold it there so I stay hard.” 

Percy nodded. His mouth was so full and he didn’t even have half of Darian in there. He felt like he was going to gag. This was so much worse than what he thought they’d do. Was this…were they really going to make him do this every day?

They were. He knew it. This was going to be his life now.

So be it. Percy would be on the team. 

Caleb started fucking him faster and faster, holding Percy’s hips and grunting, talking the whole time. “Oh man, oh man this is great, Percy this is so great, this is…ugh…” and Percy felt a squirt, then another, as Caleb came in his asshole. 

“That didn’t take long,” Darian said, pulling his dick out of Percy’s mouth. He moved around behind Percy and only a second or two after Caleb disappeared, there was something else. And if Caleb had felt bigger inside Percy, Darian felt _huge_ , pressing inside without worry. “Caleb loosened you up a little more, so that makes this easy,” he said. 

Maybe it made it easier for Darian, but it sure didn’t make it easier for Percy, who did cry out now as he was penetrated. It _hurt_ now, a sharp pain like no injury Percy had ever had, but he bore it, he pressed his head against the mat and bore it because it was what he had to do to get what he wanted. That was all. 

“Hey,” Caleb said, sitting beside him. “You okay?”

Percy nodded, jaw clenched. Darian was still pressing into him, further and further, no end in sight. “Fine.” 

“Okay. It, uh, it does get easier, promise. And you’ll start to like it, really. Or at least I did,” he added, quietly. “I like it a lot. Sometime you can come over to my house if you want, and you can put it in me to see what it’s like.”

“Yeah,” Percy said. He wasn’t paying much attention. “Sure.”

Darian pushed in what felt like another ten centimetres and, with a groan, Percy could feel their hips touching. “There you are,” he said, squeezing Percy’s buttcheek. “Yeah, you’re definitely a fit for this team. Caleb, shouldn’t you be doing something?”

“Yeah,” Caleb said. He leaned down and kissed Percy’s forehead before moving, and out of the corner of his eyes Percy watched Caleb go over to another guy, pull his pants down and start sucking him off. 

“How you doing?” Darian asked, moving now. It didn’t hurt as much. As much. 

“I’m fine,” Percy said. “It’s good.” 

“Yeah. I’m going to start going for real now. Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Percy shook his head. “I don’t.” He wanted to be one of them. “I don’t. Go.”

“You’re the boss.” And Darian started to move, faster, harder, really hard. It got stronger and stronger until he was really pounding Percy’s ass, which had basically gone numb. Percy was rubbing against the mat, and he was getting hard in his jock. Maybe Caleb was right, maybe he really would learn to like this. Maybe he already did. Maybe he…

Darian slammed into him, and came with a loud grunt. “Aw yeah, that’s the way. Nice.” 

Percy nodded vaguely, tired. He was really tired, wow. 

But Darian pulled out, and there was another guy behind him. And another one behind him. All of them, all ten of them took a turn. And then when they were all done, they all took a second turn. 

But after that…after that they stood Percy up, and they walked him to the locker room. They stripped his jock—cum-soaked, had he gotten off at some point?—off and pulled him into the shower, and they all helped him wash off. And they helped him dress and they all gave him their numbers and put him in the team’s group chat and Darian and Caleb walked him home, right to his front door, and patted him on the back like teammates and told him they’d see him tomorrow. 

And so Percy went inside and pretended like he wasn’t sore, hugged his mom, told her he’d made the team and went up to his room for a nap, and he fell asleep happy. 

He was on the team. He had friends. Everything was going to be good at Ridgeview. Percy knew it.


End file.
